custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Costumes (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
1988-1989 This is Barney's first design, which is a far departure from later Barney designs. He looks more like a T-rex, and also his main body color is more of a darker purple. This Barney costume was operated in a similar way to Big Bird (one hand operating the bottom jaw, the other in an arm). He has a rather deeper and more mature voice. He also has a red tongue. He was performed by David Voss and voiced by Bob West. It ended in April 5, 1989. It last appeared in "Three Wishes" (April 6, 1989). 1989-1990 Barney's design gets a slight make over, with his eyes becoming larger, his belly becoming rounder, his color becoming more magenta, and his mouth becoming smaller. His voice goes up a notch to a younger sound. This costume came out in April 6, 1989, and it has ended in June 30, 1990, and Also It made It's last appearance in "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Friday, August 31, 1990. Late 1990-1992 (1993-2013 only start of some videos and middle of some videos) In the filming in Mid January 1990, which starting on January 13, 1990, When David Voss performing Barney left the show in Late 1990, David Joyner took over the role. Starting with "Barney's Our New House, and Backyard Fun!" (September 1, 1990), Barney is given a gentler appearance. He becomes less of a traditional dinosaur than his Backyard Gang appearances. His face and other various parts (especially his feet) get a huge overhaul. His voice slowly becomes less of the late Backyard Gang style Barney. The original version of the costume used in Barney & the Backyard Gang had smaller pupils, and Barney's stomach looked a little. Also, unlike his previous counterparts, he has no tongue. There is a double suit used in some Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes, which it pointy, as if there was a block in the costume. The costume for season one began the current method of controlling Barney (the performer bites down on a rod connected to the inside of the jaw, and bobs his head to move the mouth, allowing both hands to be free, controlling both arms). This version of the suit includes a blinking mechanism. The bottom of Barney's stomach comes to a triangular point at the bottom, matching up with the seams at the top of the hips. This Barney costume came out in July 1, 1990. It ended in June 30, 1992. It made It's last appearance in "Friends are Special (1992)" (August 31, 1992). Late 1992-1993 The costume is a slight modification from the Late 1990-1992 one. The costume is fuzzy, and Barney's nose is a bit shorter. His voice also becomes nothing like his BYG and early Season 1 counterparts. It was actually first used in "Barney's My Party Friends!" (Tuesday, September 1, 1992, which uses the same Barney costume and voice from "Having Tens of Fun!", and this video uses the same musical arrangements from similar to the ones from "Season 2" episodes/videos). This Barney costume came out in July 1, 1992. This also used in Season 1 Late 1992-1993 episodes/Season 2 episodes/Shining Time Station Season 2 Late 1992/Season 3 as well. This costume last appeared in "I Love Birthday with Barney!" (Tuesday, August 31, 1993, which uses the same Barney costume from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and this video uses the same musical arrangements from "Look at Me, I'm Three!", Also the sizes of eight green spots on the Season 2 Barney costume's back were three , and the shape of eight green spots on the Season 2 Barney costume's back are 1993-present Barney gets a less furry look to him and gets a lighter shade of magenta/purple. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series. This Season 3 Barney costume came out in July 30, 1993. 1993-present This version of the suit is a double of many to be used during this season. Barney's tail becomes less curly at the end than that of the costumes before it. Barney's eyes become bigger and pull closer together. Barney's stomach becomes a bit rounder at the bottom. His feet become a lot less square, toes come closer to the rubber sole at the bottom of the foot, hips become rounder, and the top of the head is very round. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series. 1993-present Another double for this season. The differences of this costume are in the face. All of Barney's features are more square (especially the mouth) and his forehead is closer to his eyes. Pupils are larger and eyes are more sunken in. A costume very similar to this one was used as a double for Barney in Barney Live! In New York City for quick entrances and exits. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series.